Defying Gravity
by beadedheart
Summary: In order to begin a new chapter in her life, Elena finally says goodbye to her old addiction. Because if anything can be said of the Petrovas, it's that history always repeats.


**Prompt: In order to begin a new chapter in her life, Elena finally says goodbye to her old addiction. Because if anything can be said of the Petrovas, it's that history always repeats.**

**Song: Gravity by Sara Bareilles**

**Disclaimer: I own neither this amazing song nor the wonderful characters of TVD. Those belong to people far more brilliant than me.**

_Something always brings me back to you_

_It never takes too long_

_No matter what I say or do_

_I still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone_

She stood outside the old mahogany door, remembering all the other times she had stood in this exact spot over the years. Coming, going, always for him. Once again she had come, this time to say goodbye.

Finally, this time, she swore that it would stick.

She took a deep breath, pushing open the door, not bothering to ring the bell. What would be the point? He already knew she was here.

_You hold me without touch_

_You keep me without chains_

_I never wanted anything so much_

_Than to drown in your love and not feel your rain_

He was waiting for her in the great room, his ever-expressive eyes glimmering, threatening to suck her back in. He knew why she had come. She could see it on his face. Still, she had to say it or she would never truly escape her need for him. It wasn't a healthy need like air, or like the sun. It sucked her in, a dark, black hole that ate all of her light and joy and threatened to take her life with every step she took closer to him.

She couldn't be dead with him anymore, no matter how much she feared letting him go, no matter how much she wanted to stay.

And god did that weak, scared little girl inside her want to stay. She thought that a part of her always would.

_Set me free, leave me be_

_I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity_

_Here I am and I stand so tall_

_I'm just the way I'm supposed to be_

_But you're onto me and all over me_

He stayed silent, waiting for her to speak first. She opened her mouth but the words choked in her throat. She felt so guilty being here right now, doing what she was doing. He had always needed her so desperately.

Just like she had needed him.

And now here she was about to take that away from both of them. She almost couldn't do it. She knew she was about to wreck him, even if he had seen it coming.

She took another breath.

"I can't do this anymore."

_You loved me 'cause I'm fragile_

_When I thought that I was strong_

_But you touch me for a little while_

_And all my fragile strength is gone_

"It doesn't have to be this way…" he began, voice wavering. "You don't have to do this."

But she did. This was never something she wanted…but she _needed_ to do this. He had always loved her because he found his redemption through her. If she was small and weak and broken and he could save her, fix her, well…he wasn't so bad then right?

But he had only ever seen her frailties, never her strengths.

And God was she strong.

It took something incredible to survive the way she had. And it was high time she embraced that in herself, something that he would never let her do.

_Set me free, leave me be,_

_I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity_

_Here I am, and I stand so tall_

_Just the way I'm supposed to be_

_But you're onto me_

_And all over me_

"It's time for me to go. I can't be in this twisted merry-go-round with you anymore." She insisted, practically begging him acknowledge how sick they had become together.

His nostrils flared angrily and his ever-expressive eyes darkened.

"So, you're really going to pick him. After everything he's put you through? After all the people he's killed? How many times have you brought him back from the edge just to have him go jump off it again?"

She shook her head sadly. He really never could see them clearly. Even now, at the end, he still only saw things through such a narrow window. She hoped one day he could open his eyes and see she was doing them both a favor.

"You don't understand. It was never a choice. It was always him."

_I live here on my knees_

_As I try to make you see_

_You're everything I think I need_

_Here on the ground_

She finally gave up, turning her back on him and heading back the way she came. She hoped one day, or one century, they could be friends again. Forever was a very long time.

"So that's it?!" He called, his desperate voice echoing through the cavernous house. "You're just going to leave me?"

She froze, her shoulders rigid. He just had to try to reel her in once more. She took a deep breath, willing her doubt away. This was the right decision goddamit.

She replied, not bothering to turn around.

"Goodbye Stefan."

And with that, she walked out into the sun, finally shutting the door on the old her for good.

_But you're neither friend nor foe_

_Though I can't seem to let you go_

_The one thing that I still know_

_Is that you're keeping me…_

_Down_

_You're onto me, onto me, and all over,_

She strode out to the powder blue Camaro waiting for her, it's raven-haired occupant completely focused on her as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"You okay?" He asked, blue eyes raking her face for any hesitation, for any sign of doubt.

She gave him a bright smile, trying to reassure him the way words never could. "I'm great. Better than I have been in a long time."

He smirked back. "Good."

She reached across the center console, linking her fingers with his, squeezing tightly. She looked forward into the brilliant sun as he gunned the engine, heading out of the driveway, out of town, and into their eternity and she knew that she was only trading one addiction for another.

"Yes. Good."

_Something always brings me back to you,_

_It never takes too long._

**Hope you liked it! I'd love to hear if you did. Or even if you didn't. =D**


End file.
